The Third Generation
by CharmedPeacekeeper
Summary: Oh, another summary. Celestia is a Third Generation Mutant. She's very powerful, but wary and suspicious. Besides adjusting to XMansion life, she must accept her powers...but can her father do the same? RR! Chapter Two up for glennscm!
1. A new discovery

Disclaimer: I own Celestia! She's mine and you can't have her! I also own her mother. Sadly, though, I don't own anyone else. I wish I did. I'd be rich. –sigh-

Chapter One: The Discovery

Professor Xavier opened his eyes and removed his helmet. He placed the helmet on its stand and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, but his work wasn't finished yet.

Xavier reached over to his keypad and tapped in the sequence to bring up the information on one of the mutant he had just discovered.

The hologram was tiny as to be practically microscopic, but he could read what it said, no matter that he had to strain his eyes. (He needed Forge to reconfigure this thing so he could make the words larger. He wasn't as young as he used to be.) Gender: Female. Age: 16. Birthday: 2/19/89 (hey, her birthday was in two days!). Height: 5'6".

Weight: 122 lbs. Hair color: Brown. Eye color: Blue/Yellow.

Xavier started. _Yellow?_ "Cerebro," he called. The machine beeped. "Bring up visual, life size."

"Requesting visual." In a flurry of color, Cerebro summoned the image Xavier had requested. The telepath leaned back in his wheelchair and examined the 3-D image.

The girl was a lean, cat-like creature. She was firmly muscled with a sheet of hair that hung to her waist. She had pulled the hair into a low ponytail. Her eyes, though…they were bright blue with cat-like pupils and yellow bolts of lightning reaching from the pupils to the edge of her irises. Her name flashed beneath her rotating figure. Celestia.

Xavier fingered another sequence to bring up a menu of commands relating to this figure. He pushed "mutant power" and the display changed.

Giant wings spouted out of Celestia's back and her skin rippled into deep blue scales. Her canines lengthened into piercingly sharp fangs and her tongue forked ever so slightly. A long, thick, tapering tail snaked its way around her legs and lashed back and forth like a whip. Celestia's fingertips roughened and developed pads, while her nails melded into strong claws. Her hair turned black and extended to hang around her knees. Her feet transformed from normal human feet into scaled feet that looked as if they had been forced to stay on their balls and toes.

The change didn't surprise Xavier. Cerebro's first image of the girl had looked normal because that was the form she was currently in. "Cerebro, display visual of subject's powers."

Cerebro complied instantly. Celestia's image extended her bat-like wings and leapt into the air, then disappeared in a _bamf_ of imploding air. She reappeared six feet above Xavier's head and flew intricate patterns around Cerebro's spherical chamber.

Teleportation. Interesting. And she could fly. Xavier voiced another question he thought he already knew the answer to. "Can she change?"

Cerebro sounded a negative chime. "Please rephrase question."

"Can she transform her shape? Can she alter her appearance at will?"

"Yes. The use of this third talent is how she has remained alive and hidden."

Three talents? She had to be a child of mutants. No way was she born to pure humans.

"Cerebro, who are her parents?"

"Unknown."

"Last name of subject?"

"Unknown."

Xavier sighed in frustration. Dead ends, no matter where he turned. He shook his head. Normally one mutant wouldn't keep his attention like this for so long. He had discovered at least sixty others today, but Celestia had grabbed his attention and wouldn't let go. Something about her was important. He just didn't know what.

A/N: Hello! First chapter of the first fic I've ever posted. Can you guess who she's related to? Reviews on every story written by the winner! Lol. Please review! Much love!


	2. Call of Duty

Glennscm, I promised that I'd write it for you, and so here we go again, okay? You know I don't own nobody but Celestia and her mom.

Storm sprawled in front of the TV with a full pint of Ben and Jerry's mint chocolate chip ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, fully enjoying the rare silence in the manor. She glanced lazily across the room at her best friend, who met her glance with an equally lazy grin. Jean was pulling steadily on a two-liter bottle of Mountain Dew. Both women were in their pajamas, despite it almost being noon.

"I feel kinda guilty about this, you know?" Storm said into the silence, which was otherwise punctured only by the drone of X-Files reruns.

"What for?" Jean replied, almost drawling her words. "The world's at peace, the kids that are welcome at home are there for the summer, and the ones that aren't are in Florida with Scott on vacation. We deserve this break."

"No, it's not that…" Storm replied slowly. "It's just that Mint Chocolate Chip is the professor's favorite, and I'm eating the last pint."

The women's gazes connected, and then they burst into laughter, unable to speak, breathe, or do anything but cry with mirth.

"So much for being on call 24/7." The professor's disapproving voice preceded his entrance into the spacious rec room. Jean and Storm stopped laughing, but continued the consummation of their junk food.

"Aw, c'mon, Professor. We're just relaxing!" Jean said, taking another long pull at the Mountain Dew.

"In your pajamas, barefoot, and completely at ease!"

Storm sighed, resigning herself to business and her mentor's cranky mood. "Okay, what did Cerebro find?"

The professor eyed both of them for another moment before answering. "About 60 mutants. One of them I wanted you to check out personally, if you wouldn't mind."

"What's so special about a daily find?" Jean asked, confused by the professor's interest in one mutant.

"She's got too much power to be left on the street for long. I want her here as soon as possible." Professor X stated, placing a copy of Cerebro's finds on the pool table before hovering out of the room. "She's important, I just don't know why!" he called over his shoulder. "Find her!"

Jean sighed, and then extended her arm. The folder jumped to her outstretched hand. The redhead opened the folder, her brows furrowing in concentration. "Well, she's powerful, all right." She muttered, almost to herself.

"What can she do that makes her so special?" Storm asked her friend.

"Flight, transformation, and teleportation."

Storm gave a low whistle. "Okay, who're her parents?"

"Cerebro didn't know. That's not my question, though. What's with the professor's vested interest in this one, other than her powers?

Storm shrugged. "I have no clue. Any ideas in your caffeinated brain?"

"A few. Hey, do you think we know her family?" Jean asked, the question coming out so quickly that Storm barely caught it.

"If the professor's interested, maybe we do," she replied with another shrug. "He has a bond with each of us that he's taught, so maybe he's interested because tee bond is passed down through genetics. It wouldn't be the first time we've taught families."

Jean considered this with a creased forehead. "Okay, so maybe we should see if we can locate her. If we can get her to come with us, maybe we can figure this whole thing out."

Storm's shoulders sagged and she gazed at her ice cream.

Jean grinned. "You can take it with you. You're flying the jet, by the way."

Storm rolled her eyes. "I always do."

With that, the women swept out of the rec room to dress and embark on this new mission, this new mystery.

"And he owes us for this one." Jean muttered to Storm.

"Hell yes he does. Nobody takes me away from the X-Files and gets away with it."

Okay, Glennscm. There it is. Chapter two. It'll get momentum as it gets dusted off. Then it'll be smoother and less choppy. Stay with me, okay? -CP


End file.
